Traditional network address translation includes the sharing of a small number of public (IP) addresses with a larger number of private (IP) addresses. Information can be logged and recorded during network address translation, for example, to monitor a network. However, when large scale network address translation (LSN) is enabled hundreds of millions of mapping and sessions may be created and can generate enormous amounts of data. The tremendous amount of data generated during an LSN session can adversely impact and slow down the performance of system and the impact only increases as the number of sessions increase.